Scream, I love it
by KatieNinja
Summary: something about a sakura sasuke and naruto naruto loves sakura and she loves him back but sasuke now relizing to late that he loves sakura takes her...
1. Prologe

I woke up in the morning. My lovely apartment in the Hidden Leaf Village, it was all neat and clean and I got dressed wearing what I normally would my Haruno shirt and my skirt, put my Kunives and stars in the pockets in my outfit and tided my head band to show that I was a ninja of my village, I'm a Medicinal Ninja.

I was heading for the hospital I waved to Naruto who went all spathic and hugged me and I swear if I would let him he would lock me in a room and talk to me forever, or I could put him in a room by himself and he'd talk to the wall and the floor….. Well you know what I mean. Glared at Ino, were kind of friends kind of not. It's hard to explain. Hugged Hinata, waved at Neji was huggeled like Naruto dose to me by Rock Lee, Ten-Ten was with her weapons after all but she waved. I ran in to my old sensei Kakashi and Rock Lees sensei Gai and Tsunade and a whole bunch more of people.

Finally it was nighttime time for me to go home and sleep! I was wiped out after healing and helping so many people but it's worth it I love to help them so I do my hardest everyday.

I decided to go through the park on my way home so I did. I walked along the skinny concrete path and sat on the bench I remembered seeing Sasuke on about 5 years ago. I'm 20 now I think about what happened to him, but I no longer feel the way I did about him I realized that wasn't true love. I really loved Naruto and we are now engaged and we were moving in with each other currently. So I sat there and looked up at the twinkling starts and mummers things to myself and look at the street lights beside me on both sides and I look at them as they shine illuminating the ground around them.

`So I began to sit there after what seemed for about maybe 20 minutes. Then I feel like something was not right I took my fighting stance withdrawing 3 stars and a kuknife as I felt something grab me from behind both hands on my mouth and then I was it.

THE UCHIHA SYMBOL.


	2. It starts Here and Now

I was held tightly and griped hard then I felt a jab of pain in my neck as the Uchiha symbol flashed before my eyes again as I went down and out cold.

I woke up next in a room, a beautiful room it was like it was for a queen, purple silk sheets on the bed I laid upon Silk pillow cases even a cover for the bed made of a thinner silk that was close around me. I sat up and open it to be astonished the walls were beautiful wood not dark wood but night light wood the perfect color everything seemed perfects but it was so dark and I saw no light switch so I went to open the door because I saw a faint light outside of it, it was locked. It was locked and I at first thought nothing then knocked then danged then screamed scared out of my mine now knowing why I was here.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! Let me out I did nothing I didn't do anything to be here, or tell me even where I'm at someone…." Then I heard footsteps and I stood up strait realizing I was in launzure. It was purple with ruffles and bows and other adorable things, also it was see through but it hugged my body so tight it had holes in it that ever made to be there one was for each nipple and it made it look 2 times its real size it made it bigger because the outfit was so tight and there was one… underneath me it had it so tight I hurt and I squeezed it till it puffed out way too much for my liking. And for my comfort so I hide not wanting anyone to see me in this horrible and disgusting outfit. Then Sasuke walked in and saw I was gone and at first looked calm then slowly with no emotion destroyed the room looking for something. No. He was looking for ME…! I backed agent the corner as he got closer I scrunched ageist the wall until he saw me a long needle in his hand and he looked at me smiling.

"Let's get you fixed up Sakura-chan" behind him I saw at least 20 more of the name needles and I screamed only to be silenced as he injected me I instantly felt sleep and slept.

I woke up to see Sasuke naked beside me and he turned to look at me his.. "Man hood" stood strait up. It was about 12 inches long and at least a inch thick, it was amazing yet completely embarrassing at the same time. But then I realized what was happening. I was chained to the bed I'm in weird lanzure and the needles and the way he spoke. I was going to be raped.

I looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke,… y-you're not gona.." he smiles and placed his hands as he rolled on top of me siting on his legs in-between my legs and his cock slightly wet by itself already wanting pleasure.

"Oh yes Sakura, we will have a lot of fun with it too."

I stared at him scared and struggled only to be whipped on my nipples and I yelped in pain and he looked at me.

"No no no, bad bad, do that and you will end up getting hurt." He bent my legs and I realized I was off of the bed he forced me ageist the wall my arms chained above me he wrapped his arms under my knees as he spread my legs apart in the air as far as he could get them and he smiled.

"Ah the drug worked nicely, there perfectly wet not too little and not too much, let see how the others work!"

I was stunned

"SASUKE WHAT DRUGS!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" he smiled and rammed his cock in to me and I scream

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SASUKE!" I fought him kicking but he only went harder and faster as blood began to come out of me he reached up and grabbed my breast and touched the tip of my nipple gently and I blushes, he saw me and he did it again this time rubbing it gently rubbing my clit with his other hand which made me moan. Then he pinched them at twisted them and sucked and sucked like I was a mommy cat suckling a near starved kitten but then he went faster, and faster and harder so much harder and deeper crazy deep I couldn't help but moan I felt every time he went in his balls hit me and were squished softly be between me and his legs and he pounded me harder a soft sucking sound was heard and he put a hand on my belly.

"Sakura do you feel my cock in you. Do you like It I love it." He was quiet and went in and out of me slowly and I heard a sound that sounded like a sucking and he patted my belly gently as he felt the movement of his cock.

"Ah Sakura I didn't realized you wanted me so bad that your body would suck me in you? I really didn't think you felt that way about me anymore, you are such a loving girl." I kick out as hard as I could and told him this

"HA YOU THINK I LOVE YOU STILL! I found out that wasn't true love it was never nor will it ever be, what I have now is. I'm engaged to Naruto." At this Sasuke stared at me and pounded me harder hitting the entrance to my womb and I screamed in agony as he touched one of the most sacred and sensitive spots in and on my body. He began to throb in me and he placed one of my hands on my belly and one on his balls. He looked at me ravenously aggravation took ahold of him

"Thank you for telling me that I will make it more fun Sakura." He slammed in harder and got to faster he was going like 100 mph in me, he then broke in to my womb and I screamed in again and he kept going blood flowing from both my nipples in which he had bit and played with till I couldn't feel them, and blood ran down my chest. He kept going and it began to get thicker and stronger and kept going faster and harder and stronger and he moan.

"So much pre cum Sakura you wouldn't pleasure me this much if you didn't like me now would you?" I screamed as it went further in to my womb and it pulsed making its opening open more than close over and over again irritating the skin there and I know that would hurt a lot by itself. I could not speak because he kisses me and I was unable to speak but he stopped going as fast and just ravenously pummeled and churned my insides and mostly, my womb. He finally let go after kissing my for so long and sucking my mouth I felt like my voice and breath had been sucked out of my. I couldn't, I just latterly wasn't able to say anything. He went harder and I felt it keep throbbing deep in me and he keeps ramming me in a fast pace. Then he pushes too far in and touched the back of my womb my face cringed then I let out the loudest scream id ever made,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" and he covered his ears and when I was done I couldn't talk and hardly hear he then slapped me across my face which I cried out in pain and he kept going only now more of my body hurt. Then he stopped but he got faster like he was and slamming in as deep and as hard as he could, the full thrust of his whole body and he would slam in to me and also make me slam in to him as his cock grew in me. His pre cum almost filling my womb completely but then he went as hard as he could as I wailed in agony as the rapid motion jerked my chest painfully up and down and he leaned down and bit pushes my breast together he got even bigger and harder and stronger then he bit in to my nipples as hard as he could and I screamed and just as I did he slammed himself in to me all the way in me and I wailed as it stayed touching the very back of my womb. Then I felt it something moved within him and it hit me.

"S-SASUKE NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" and he released in me and I screamed in agony as he bit my chest harder and pumped me full of cum and he did it to me over and over each time I screamed for him not to, only for it to get worse. I swear he dried out but he kept going until, my vision went dark.


End file.
